Metal Hearts: The Sequel
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Knights come to cause trouble, the aliens all step in to protect their home and one alien is willing to protect one girl and her sister with his life. Sequel to guestsurprise's "Metal Hearts" and written by them. I only posted it for them.


**Sequel story to guestsurprise's "Metal Hearts". guestsurprise owns Titania, Tynia, Cassie, Gena, and Vamps. I only own Rachel and the Grant Mansion and gave guestsurprise permission to use them.**

* * *

**Metal Hearts: The Sequel**

Titania was truly in love with Eatle but she didn't want him to get hurt by the Forever Knights. They were truly dangerous and she would do anything in her power to protect those that she loved. "What can I do to make sure my new family is safe?" She wondered. She was thrown from her thoughts when Four Arms came racing in the room and picked her up. She was so startled she dug her metal arm in his shoulder in fear.

"Whoa! Easy there Titania! It's just me. C'mon we're all going to go roast some marshmallows," he smiled as he raced outside with his new friend in his arms. Gena smiled as she saw them approach.

"C'mon over! I saved you a spot near me!" She smiled. Once they were all settled and seated, Rachel talked to them about the new plans she had for the Grant Mansion.

"Guys! We found caves under the Grant Mansion. We can use them for escape routes and hiding places if we need to," she smiled. The others were happy to hear this, considering the Forever Knights were always looking for them.

"But everyone, we must be very careful! It's dark and damp down there…no one should go down alone unless they have a partner. We don't know everything about the caves just yet," Gena added.

"Awww, now who would be afraid of a few caves?" Four Arms huffed bravely.

"I agree," Vamps added. Suddenly, there was a rise of smoke from the fire and a large fire monster roared loudly.

"MONSTER!" Four Arms yelled as his four eyes widened.

"WHAT ON EARTH!?" Vamps freaked as his green eyes became as wide as two dinner plates. Both aliens were so shocked that they jumped and ran into each other. Everyone laughed as Four Arms went tumbling into the tree and Vamps was knocked onto a tree branch. Both aliens moaned and shook their heads.

"You guys alright?" Rachel asked as she examined the two aliens, still giggling from what happened. The "fire monster" then changed into Heatblast and he let out a hearty laugh as he put his hands on his hips.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! Gotcha!" He smirked.

"Oh, it's on, ya candlestick!" Four Arms challenged.

"Get him!" Vamps chimed in as both aliens started chasing after Heatblast.

"What's the matter fellas? Can't ya take a joke?" He teased as he threw playful fireballs at his friends. Everyone laughed as the aliens messed with each other; that is, until they heard a big boom. Within the next few seconds, Blitzwolfer came running into sight.

"Get everyone to safety! The Forever Knights built a new cannon and they are heading this way!" He howled. He then grabbed Cassie and headed back towards the mansion.

"They are looking for us! I will face them!" Titania said as she stood up and started walking towards the Forever Knights' location. Rachel grabbed her and Eatle stood in her way.

"No way! You're not facing them alone!" Eatle said, looking at her with worried eyes.

"I have to! I won't allow any of you to be hurt because of us!"

"And what if YOU get hurt! Did it ever occur to you that if anything happened to you I would die?!" Eatle said, almost in a shout. Everyone looked at him because of his sudden outburst of emotion. He sighed softly.

"Listen to me. It's not just you and your sister anymore. You have me, Rachel, and the others. We're a family and you're a part of us now too. Let us help you," he said softly, as he pulled her close to his chest. Titania smiled softly and then rubbed him gently on his cheek.

"Yes. I understand. You all may help me if you wish," she smiled. She then slowly backed away from him.

"Titania…upgrade now!" And with those words, her arm became a laser gun. The aliens all rushed over and started looking at her new weapon, intrigued at how she could upgrade when needed. She blushed a bit; people always called her a freak, but now she had people that loved what she was and who she was. She smiled at them and gladly showed everyone what her metal arm gun could do. While they were talking, Tyina ran out from the swamp.

"They are getting closer!"

"Tyina! I thought you went with Blitzwolfer and Cassie to safety!" Titania exclaimed.

"No. I had to make sure the Knights were not getting too close," Tyina replied. The sisters embraced, but Titania did not want her little sister on the battlefield, no matter how much she begged.

"I will take her back to the Grant Mansion and we will stay in the underground caves until everything is safe again," Rachel offered.

"Good idea Rachel!" Heatblast smiled. And with those words, everyone went their separate ways.

* * *

Back at the Grant Mansion, Tyina was pacing like a caged tiger. Rachel knew she had to do something so that Tyina would not be so concerned about her sister.

"Tyina…come and sit next to me. Relax before you get gray hair from all that worrying," Rachel giggled softly, trying to be lighthearted. Tyina smiled a bit and went and sat on her lap. Blitzwolfer then came over and started gently licking her; Cassie was already asleep and he knew his licks would be soothing and help Tyina to fall asleep as well. At first, she was a bit nervous but Rachel gently restrained her and tickled her to keep her from moving so much.

"Rachel! Nohohoho!" Tyina giggled.

"Stop wiggling, you little wiggle worm!" Rachel teased.

"N-No…I must stay awake…Titania…needs…me…"

"Shhh…take it easy…sleep, young one…you need it…," Blitz replied in between his licks. Rachel could only smile at the cute sight and before she knew it, Tyina was fast asleep. She then placed her gently next to Cassie.

"Good job Blitzwolfer…," Rachel said with a slight yawn. She began to walk away until she felt something gently pull her back. She saw him looking at her with a slight grin.

"Your turn…," he smiled. Rachel then tried to pry herself from his grip but he was way too strong and soon he had her on her back and started licking her all over her neck and arms.

"B-Blitz! NOHOHHOHOHO! I NEED TO STAY AWAKE!"

"No you don't. You've been up for hours now…get some rest Rach," he smiled as he kept her pinned and started now licking her ears. His licks were not wet; only warm and soothing. He could hear her giggles slowly die down and he pulled her closer to his chest. She snuggled deeper in his fur and was slowly dozing off.

"There we go…now rest, Rachel…," he smiled as he gave her a few more licks and then laid her down by the other girls as he watched over them.

* * *

_5 hours later…_

The girls were awoken by the sound of wonderful cheers and cries of happiness. They all ran upstairs and saw that everyone had returned from the battle with the Knights! They won!

"We destroyed their base! We shouldn't have any more problems with them for a while!" Vamps said happily.

"We rock! High five, guys!" Four Arms laughed as he put up both sets of arms. The Aliens all ran and high fived their Tetramand friend and then went to tell Rachel and the others the news.  
Meanwhile, Titania and Eatle were walking alone through the mansion together.

"You know that this is the best home for you. You will never be judged and everyone will love you for who you are," he smiled. She looked at him and saw the dreamy look in his green eyes.

"Eatle…you have been so wonderful to me…I want to thank you for being there for me. But I am curious…why have you been so kind when you barely knew me?" She asked.

"I…uh…I need to uh..."

"Eatle?" She asked as she started walking towards him and he started backing up. Titania knew he liked her but she wanted him to admit it again.

"I have to go and munch on some metal. Ya know? I eat metal and uh…Rachel has some old metal things that need to be taken care of!"

"You eat metal? So my arm looks pretty tasty, huh?" She teased as she waved it close to him.

"Yes, I eat metal but I would never eat your arm or leg. It makes you perfect!" He smiled. He then noticed her getting closer to him. "Well, I better get going…,"

"Oh no ya don't!" Titania exclaimed as she jumped on him and straddled his lower legs. He was so shocked that his green eyes almost popped clean out of his head.

"I owe you something for being so kind to me…," she smiled. She then leaned down and kissed him on both sides of his cheeks. She then felt him shift under her and soon he was straddling her thighs.

"H-Hey! Eatle! C'mon let me up!" Titania laughed as she squirmed under him. "What's goin…MMMMMMMM!"

At that moment, he crashed his lips into hers and he wrapped his arms around her waist. She then pulled him closer with both arms and started scratching the back of his neck gently. Her metal nails made him shudder with happiness.

"Eatle? Are you ticklish?" She giggled as she let her metal nails scratch up and down his neck playfully. He returned a few of his own playful tickles and then he let her up.

"Um…I know that you all have been here for a while and I know that this may seem sudden but you are the most beautiful girl I've ever met. I hope you like this…I had to do some underwater diving on my home planet to find them," he smiled.

"So that's why you were gone so long last week wasn't it?!" Titania smiled. He nodded and then pulled out a dark green box. He opened it and there was a dark silverish-black ring coated with dark and light green stones. He then knelt down on one knee.

"Titania, will you marry me? I promise I will always protect you and I will treat your sister as my own child." Eatle promised.

"C'mere you!" She laughed as she smashed her lips into his again. After a few seconds she pulled back.

"Listen…I love you. I will gladly marry you and I am sure that you will make the perfect father for my little sister," Titania smiled as she rubbed noses with him affectionately.

* * *

Tyina and Cassie smiled from the balcony. They gave each other a high five and nodded.

"They did it! They're engaged!" Cassie cheered happily. Suddenly, the girls felt someone very warm behind them.

"Hmmmm, are some certain young ones eavesdropping?" The husky voice laughed. Both girls turned and saw Heatblast standing with one hand on his masculine hips. "Well, as punishment I only have one thing to say…," he continued.

"What's that, Heatblast?" Cassie said nervously. Heatblast then got down really close to her face.

"Run…," he smirked deviously. Both girls screamed in glee as the Pyronite took off after them and caught them in his grasp. The mansion for the rest of the night was filled with laughter and joy for Eatle and Titania and for the new additions to the Grant Family.

* * *

**guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed the sequel everyone!**

**To guestsurprise: Thank you for doing the sequel. Also, saw the new stories in the reviews and you may use Rachel and Sasha at any time for your stories. :)**

**To everyone else: Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
